I would walked a thousand miles
by ironapff
Summary: Sehun-Luhan dan 1000 mil perjalanannya. Love-Sick-Miracle..
1. Chapter 1

**I Would Walked a Thousand miles**

**by. D**

.

.

.

Suasana dingin serta turunnya hujan salju bukan alasan untuk menghambat aktifitas warga di kota ini. Kota Beijng kini terhiasi oleh ornamen-ornamen merah dan hijau, ucapan natal serta pohon natal menghiasi pertokoan di sepanjang jalan menandai natal akan segera tiba. Hal yang sama pun terasa di dalam Beijing Capital International Airport. Tampaknya natal memang telah menyulap susana hati setiap orang menjadi suka cita.

Hiruk pikuk di Beijing Capital International Airport semakin terasa menjelang natal. Diantara kesibukan tampak laki-laki berwajah manis yang tubuh kurusnya terbungkus mantel tebal sedang berdiri terdiam, raut gelisahnya terlihat jelas diwajahnya dan gerak badannya seakan-akan ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, dia lalu berjalan tanpa arah di dalam Airport, sesekali ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu kembali berjalan lagi, Di tangannya ada sebuah telepon seluler hitam yang digenggam erat dan sesekali ditempelkan ke mulutnya ketika ia berfikir. Seperti telah menemukan solusi ia pun kini melangkah pasti menuju Airport Lounge. Segera ia menjatuhkan diri di sebuah sofa empuk pertama yang ia lihat di Airport Lounge, lalu membuka telepon selulernya dan mencari sebuah nama dalam kontaknya.

" Hello, it's Luhan. ...I need your help."

.

.

Laki-laki di hadapan Luhan tersenyum jahil ketika melihatnya. Seraya mendekat ia melebarkan tangannya lalu memeluk Luhan ketika sudah dapat menjangkaunya.

" Aku tahu kau akan datang padaku, hyung." Ucap laki-laki itu belum mau melepas pelukannya.

" Kau yang datang padaku, bukan aku yang datang padamu." Segera Luhan melepas pelukan laki-laki itu kemudian menuju ke sebuah mobil caravan yang terlihat sangat mencolok karena ukurannya yang sangat besar dibanding deretan mobil lain. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Di perjalanan kedua lelaki itu tidak saling bicara, dinginnya udara musim dingin bulan Desember terasa hingga di dalam mobil. Sebuah lagu mengalun untuk mencairkan suasana. (The First Snow-EXO)

" Can't you just turn the music off?" keluh Luhan.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka lagunya?"

" No, I'm just not in the mood for music." Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang rupanya masih tampan walau sedang kesal. Ia pun malah menaikkan volume musiknya.

" Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan geram merasa permintaannya tidak didengar.

" Aku tidak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan sepi, nanti malah mengantuk. Kecuali kau mau mengajakku bicara sepanjang perjalanan."

" Baiklah, tapi tolong matikan musiknya." Laki-laki itu senang usahanya berhasil untuk membuat Luhan bicara padanya.

" Nah, itu lebih baik." Laki-laki itu kembali memberikan senyum jahilnya, lagi.

" Aku benci melihat wajahmu seperti itu, Sehun."

Sehun adalah mahasiswa dua tingkat dibawah Luhan di Peking University School of Arts yang terletak di kota Beijing, China. Mereka berdua berasal dari kota yang sama yaitu Guangzhou, Guangdong, China. Sehun dan keluarganya adalah orang Korea yang baru saja pindah dari Seoul ke Guangzhou setahun sebelum ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di Beijing.

Selama hampir dua tahun Luhan mengenal Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun pulang bersama Sehun ke kampung halamanya. Alasannya, karena memang mereka tidak begitu dekat. Paling tidak seperti itu menurut Luhan. Kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas antara senior dan junior dalam keseharian mereka.

Tapi bagi Sehun tidak seperti itu, Luhan adalah senior yang pertama kali dia kenal di sekolah itu. Sehun sangat mengaggumi ketampanan Luhan. Tak jarang Sehun meminta pertolongan dalam hal sekolah pada Luhan agar ia punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya. Keramahan Luhan untuk membantunya disalah artikan oleh Sehun, ia pun merasa memiliki harapan besar untuk dekat dengan Luhan. Terlebih ketika Sehun tahu bahwa ternyata mereka berasal dari kota yang sama. Sehun sering mengajak Luhan untuk pulang bersama ke Guangzhou tapi selalu ditolak. Sekalipun ia memohon kepada hyungnya ini agar mau ikut pulang bersamanya, tetap Luhan tidak mau dan selalu punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Alasannya, Luhan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berkendara menuju Guangzhou karena akan memakan waktu yang lama dan itu bukanlah hal yang disukai Luhan, dia akan lebih memilih menggunakan pesawat terbang. Sedangkan Sehun, ia lebih suka mengendarai mobil karavannya yang ia dapatkan ketika ia berhasil memenangkan sebuah lotre.

Tapi diatas semua itu, ada alasan yang menjadi penyebab utamanya. Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun. Bukan, bukan karena karavannya. Tapi karena Sehun sangatlah mengganggu bagi Luhan. Setiap hari Sehun akan lakukan apapun untuk mendekati Luhan. Jadwal mereka yang bentrok tidak menghalangi usaha Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Luhan atau hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya dan memberinya lelucon garing. Bahkan terkadang privasi Luhan terganggu. Luhan geram dengan tingkah Sehun yang seperti itu. Ia pun sering diolok-olok oleh teman-temannya karena perlakuan Sehun yang selalu menyambanginya setiap hari. Karena itu sikapnya akhir-akhir ini menjadi begitu dingin pada Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah bisa bersama Luhan. Sebisa mungkin Luhan ingin menjauh dari Sehun, karena itu berkendara menuju Guangzhou bersama Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

Tapi lain halnya kali ini.

" Kau beruntung hyung aku belum meninggalkan Beijing saat kau menelepon." Ujar Sehun.

" Aku berharap sebaliknya." Balas Luhan malas.

" HAHAHAHAHAH kau lucu sekali, hyung." Sehun menanggapi seolah Luhan sedang bergurau. " Kalau bukan bersamaku kau mau pulang naik apa?" lanjut Sehun namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan.

" Sepertinya Natal kali ini adalah yang terburuk." Ujar Luhan dengan nada menyesal.

" Sudahlah hyung, bukankah sudah biasa penerbangan dibatalkan karena cuaca yang tidak bagus?" Sehun mencoba menghibur. " Lagi pula, lihat sisi baiknya. Kau jadi bisa pulang bersamaku kan, hyung?"

Luhan hanya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik scarf tebal yang melilit lehernya.

Disinilah mereka, di dalam mobil karavan Sehun siap untuk perjalanan panjang menuju Guangzhou yang akan sangat menyenangkan, paling tidak bagi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

Perjalanan menggunakan mobil dari Beijing ke Guangzhou akan memakan waktu hampir dua hari. Beruntung yang mereka kendarai adalah mobil karavan jadi mereka memiliki tempat untuk istirahat. Perjalanan mereka baru saja dimulai, tapi hari sudah larut malam dan cuaca memburuk. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia pun menepikan kendaraan di sebuah _rest area_.

" Kita sudah sampai dimana?" Luhan yang tadi tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasakan mobilnya berhenti.

" Let's see." Sehun melihat pada GPS-nya. " Kita di...Tianjin."

" APA? Kita baru sampai Tianjin?" ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi di depan Sehun "Kenapa kau mengendarainya lambat sekali Sehun?!" Sehun hanya menaikkan bahu dan tersenyum, "Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa kita akan melewatkan Natal diperjalanan." Luhan kesal karena rasanya dia sudah lama berada di dalam karavan itu, tapi rupanya baru sejengkal ia meninggalkan Beijing.

" Santai sedikit hyung, bisa berbahaya berkendara di tengah badai salju seperti ini." Jawab Sehun santai sambil menyalakan rokoknya, Luhan hanya mengendus kesal mendengar ucapan sehun. "apa kau mau sesuatu hyung? Aku mau membeli makanan sebentar, aku lapar." Sehun melepaskan _seat belt_-nya dan membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar "atau kau mau rokok?" Sehun menyodorkan kotak rokoknya pada Luhan. Luhan mengambil sebatang dan Sehun membantu menyalakannya. " Buka sedikit jendelamu hyung." Pinta Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki kesayangannya itu sendirian di dalam karavannya.

' _God, this is gonna take forever.'_

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really really sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. There was something came up so I can't post the 2nd chapter. And I'm doing my best here to write the sequel, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I really thank you guys for giving me the supportive review, you guys have been so nice to me :)**

******The next chapter also will be posted soon. ****So, please keep looking forward for this FF and give me more review and your comment, feel free to criticize as long as it's constructive ;)**

******Xiexie ni men...**

**.**

.

.

Luhan menunggu Sehun di dalam karavan sambil sesekali menghisap sebatang rokok yang terapit di jarinya, udara dingin membuat ia membutuhkan kehangatan ekstra. Bosan dengan kesunyian disekitarnya, ia pun memutar lagu seadanya. Empat buah lagu telah mengalun saat Sehun kembali dengan kantung makanan memenuhi tangannya.

" Lama sekali." Gerutu Luhan yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun yang kini sudah duduk dibalik kemudi. " Aku akan makan di belakang." Luhan mengambil sekotak makanan dan sekaleng minuman lalu pergi ke bagian belakang karavan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di kursi depan. Tidak ingin sendiri, Sehun pun menyusul Luhan. Kini mereka berdua ada di sebuh meja makan kecil di dalam karavan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan yang melihat kehadiran Sehun merasa tidak senang.

" Aku juga ingin makan, hyung. Aku tidak mau sendirian di depan." Luhan kesal karena tidak ada alasan untuk menyuruh Sehun pergi dari hadapannya, ia pun hanya bisa menggerutu, " Manja". Lagi-lagi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun. Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Sehun tidak tahan dengan keheningan diantara mereka, ia pun berusaha memulai percakapan.

" Hyung.." panggilnya, namun Luhan tidak menghiraukan.

" Hyung..." Luhan masih tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari makanannya.

" Lu..." Sehun ingin melanjutkan namun ragu, dan itu sempat membuat Luhan terhenti dari aktifitasnya. "..ge. Lu-ge..!" panggil Sehun dengan nada manja. Luhan yang tengah menelan makanannya tersedak begitu mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia pun kini terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya memerah menahan sakit di tenggorokannya. Sehun pun tertawa puas melihat reaksi Luhan dan memberikannya minum.

" Kenapa kau begitu terkejut hyung? Merasa familiar dengan panggilan itu? Hahahahah."

" Dari mana kau dengar yang seperti itu?" Luhan masih terengah akibat tersedak tadi.

" Dari mana lagi, hyung? Kau pasti sudah tau. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilmu begitu dengan tidak wajar." Sehun kembali memberikan senyum jahilnya dan memainkan alisnya naik turun. Luhan pun mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya ia menjambak Sehun saat ini.

" Hyung, apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu juga?" tanya Sehun, kali ini nada bicaranya datar dan dengan suara yang direndahkan seperti ia benar-benar serius menanyakannya.

" Tidak." Jawab Luhan ketus tanpa menatap balik Sehun yang kini tengah memandanginya.

" Kenapa?" Namun Luhan tidak menjawab. Buru-buru Luhan menghabiskan makanannya lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam mengira Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Hingga Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun baru melanjutkan makannya. Luhan segera mengambil posisi di kursi kemudi, tak perlu waktu lama ia pun segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan menancapkan gas. Yang Luhan inginkan saat ini hanyalah segera sampai di rumahnya dan merayakan natal berasama keluarganya, tanpa Sehun.

Di bagian belakang, Sehun yang sudah menyelesaikan santapannya sedang menyandarkan tangannya di tepian wastafel dan memandang lurus ke luar jendela. Di pikirannya kini berputar-putar berbagai pertanyaan yang ia ingin ajukan pada Luhan. Namun baru satu saja pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Luhan ia tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Ia fikir, ia harus mengajukan pertanyaannya ke orang yang bersangkutan juga selain Luhan. Tapi ia habis akal memikirkan cara bagaimana menghubungi orang tersebut. Muncul sebuah ide, ia berniat meminjam telepon genggam milik Luhan untuk mendapatkan kontak orang itu. Tapi ada sedikit masalah, ia tidak yakin Luhan mau meminjamkan telepon genggamnya begitu saja untuk Sehun, ia pun mulai mencari-cari alasan.

Tatapan Luhan lurus ke depan memperhatikan jalan, kakinya dengan konsisten menginjak gas sedang kedua tangannya memegang kemudi. Ia sadar akan kehadiran Sehun di sebelahnya, namun tidak ia hiraukan. Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara pada Sehun saat ini, jadi lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Sehun sendiri menyadari hawa dingin menyelimuti udara di sekitar Luhan. Beberapa kali ia melirik pada Luhan mengira-ngira kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan niatnya. Cukup lama waktu yang tersita namun Sehun masih belum bisa mencari celah untuk memulai pembicaraan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti berdehem atau mengeluarkan batuk kecil.

Tiba-tiba, dari Luhan timbul gerakan-gerakan kecil. Sekali, dua kali, lalu menjadi terus-terusan. Luhan menggaruk-garuk tubuh sebisanya. Ia merasa sangat gatal sekali hingga ia merasa tidak sanggup menyetir lagi dan menepikan kendaraannya. Sehun pun heran melihat apa yang terjadi, ia tidak segera mengambil alih kemudi namun menyusul Luhan yang sedang mencari sesuatu di kabinet.

" Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

" Apa kau punya bedak gatal? Badanku gatal sekali." Jawab Luhan sambill terus berusaha menggaruk sekujur tubuhnya. Sehun pun mulai melihat bintik-bintik merah muncul di wajah Luhan.

" Hyung, apa kau alergi terhadap sesuatu?" tanya Sehun mulai panik.

" Ya, aku alergi udang. Memangnya ke.." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya karena sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. Luhan dan Sehun pun saling melempar tatapan ngeri. " Apa yang ada di makan malamku?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

" Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu kau alergi udang. Tadi yang kau makan itu shrimp roll. " Sehun menjelaskan juga setengah berteriak. Mereka berdua kini panik, Luhan tidak memiliki obat khusus alerginya sedangkan Sehun tidak pernah menangani orang yang terkena alergi. " Hyung, apa kau tidak tahu itu shrimp roll? Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya di mulutmu?"

" Mana ku tahu Sehun, aku tidak makan udang. Aku ini kan alergi jadi dari kecil orang tuaku tidak pernah membiarkan aku mencicipi udang."

" Apa sebelumnya ini pernah terjadi padamu?"

" Ya pernah, aku tidak sengaja memakan bakso udang yang kufikir bakso ikan karena rasanya mirip. Aku lantas segera dilarikan ke UGD, tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Luhan maupun Sehun kini frustasi. Mereka saat ini jauh dari rumah sakit karena mereka sedang berada di perbatasan antar dua povinsi. Sehun mencari cara agar setidaknya Luhan aman sampai mereka menemukan rumah sakit.

Luhan terus menggaruk-garuk tidak berhenti. " Berhenti menggaruk, hyung!" pinta Sehun tegas yang membuat Luhan tak berkutik dan menghentikan garukannya walaupun sulit sekali menahan dirinya karena tubuhnya terasa gatal sekali. " Hyung, cepat berbaring di kasur. Aku akan melakukan penanganan sebisaku." Luhan menurut dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di kasur di bagian belakang karavan. Sehun mengotak-atik telepon genggamnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" Eomma!" Serunya pada seseorang di sebrang telepon. Sepertinya yang di sebrang kesal mendengar suara Sehun yang mengejutkannya dan kini sedang memarahi Sehun yang hanya memasang muka tidak sabar mendengar ocehan dari sana.

" Eomma, aku cuma mau bertanya.. Ya eomma, iya aku dengar..eomma kumohon dengarkan aku" Sehun kesal karena ucapannya terus terpotong sedang yang disana seperti kesulitan menangkap suara Sehun, mungkin karena sulit jaringan. Luhan yang tengah bergemul di kasurnya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggaruk lagi.

" Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika terkena alergi makanan?...bukan..eomma bukan aku...iya aku tidak alergi...eomma jawab saja kumohon! " Kali ini Luhan sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sunbae-nya itu terhadap ibunya. Sehun pun membuka kulkas segera setelah ia menutup teleponnya. Ia pun memanaskan air di sebuah panci dan menuangkan madu di sebuah mug besar. Tidak lama, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan mug yang sudah terisi penuh oleh campuran air hangat dan madu.

" Apa aku harus meminum semuanya?" Sehun mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

" Dan setelah ini kau tidur lah hyung, biar aku yang menyetir."

" Baiklah." Luhan pun meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman itu. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan nyaman walaupun badannya masih terasa gatal. Hingga tegukan terakhir dari Luhan, Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan. Luhan sedikit risih dengan sikap Sehun itu tapi ia tahu kali ini Sehun bukan bermaksud mengganggunya tapi sedang khawatir dengan dirinya. Sehun mengambil mug kosong dari tangan Luhan lalu menyuruh hyung-nya untuk berbaring kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Luhan hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja yang tengah memakai topi berbulu.

" Selamat istirahat hyung, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tenang saja, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit sesampainya kita di kota Jinan." Sehun mengucapkan kata per katanya dengan lembut dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang berbeda dari senyum jahilnya yang biasa.

" Ya, tidak apa-apa." Luhan ragu mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya tapi, " terima kasih, Sehun." Luhan merasa perlu menghargai usaha Sehun yang merawatnya. Jujur karena saat ini Luhan merasa nyaman dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, gatal-gatal ditubuhnya pun serasa berkurang. Sehun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Luhan lalu pergi, Luhan pun tidur dengan nyaman.

Sambil mencuci mug bekas Luhan Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang gelap. Disana ia mendapati pantulan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum. Mengapa rasanya malam ini manis sekali? Pikirnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun mengemudikan karavannya menembus kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for mistaken word on the previous chapter, I should've wrote Hoobae instead of Sunbae. I'll try to update this story every week end.**

**So, please keep looking forward for this FF and give me more review and your comment, feel free to criticize as long as it's constructive, ****Xiexie! ^^**

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya, perlahan matanya mulai menangkap sebuah sinar dan ketika sudah terbuka penuh ia melihat sebuah wajah tepat di hadapannya. Dirinya hampir terlonjak ketika mendapati wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum hanya beberapa inchi darinya. Luhan beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya disekitarnya.

" Apa badanmu masih gatal-gatal, hyung?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

" Tidak, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Tapi bekas garukan ini terasa perih." Luhan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Sehun membantu menyusun bantal di belakang punggung Luhan agar ia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

" Kita sudah sampai di kota Jinan, kita akan ke rumah sakit setelah sarapan. Kata eomma orang yang sedang alergi harus banyak makan kacang-kacangan, jadi aku belikan hyung sup kacang merah." Ujar Sehun seraya menyendok sup dari mangkuknya dan mengarahkannya ke Luhan. Namun yang dituju hanya tersenyum pahit dan membuat Sehun berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Sehun tertunduk menatap mangkuk berisi sup itu dengan frustasi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Sehun kemudian mendongak menatap Luhan lekat " Apa kau alergi kacang juga, hyung?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Ah betapa bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku bisa tahu hal itu, kufikir aku sudah cukup tahu tentang mu, hyung." Ujar Sehun frustasi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang bebas sedang tangan yang lainnya masih memegang mangkuk sup. Luhan merasa iba melihat hoobae-nya seperti itu, paling tidak ia sudah berusaha. Luhan pun mengusap bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun mendongak dan menatap wajah orang yang tengah memegang pundaknya itu, lalu tersenyum.

" Baiklah, hyung. Sekarang beri tahu aku semuanya, termasuk alergi-alergi mu!" pinta Sehun dengan semangat. Luhan pun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya. " Aku serius hyung, aku harus berantisipasi."

" Baiklah, baiklah. Alergiku hanya itu, tapi aku juga agak sensitif terhadap debu. Lalu...apa lagi? Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit yang parah. Aku hanya pernah dirawat di rumah sakit satu kali karena keracunan makanan basi." Sehun yang mendengarnya tertawa geli, lalu Luhan melanjutkan "Aku benci serangga, aku tidak suka reptil. Sudah itu saja yang perlu kau waspadai."

" Oke, hyung. Itu informasi yang penting sekali." Ujar Sehun lalu terkekeh. Luhan ingin sekali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sehun, tapi sesuatu menahannya. Pikirnya ia belum siap untuk sebaik itu pada Sehun, lagi pula anak itu terlihat sehat sehat saja jadi Luhan lebih memilih diam.

" Jadi, aku harus makan apa? Aku lapar."

" Astaga aku hampir lupa hyung, baiklah akan kubelikan pancake, sebentar ya." Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Penasaran dimana posisinya sekarang, Luhan pun mengintip dari jendelanya. Kini karavan mereka tengah terparkir di sebuah rest area dan terlihat dari langit sedang turun butiran salju. Matanya menangkap Sehun tengah berlari kecil menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji, hatinya sempat tersentuh melihat anak itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari butiran salju yang menghujamnya. Kanapa anak itu begitu baik padanya? Pikirnya.

Luhan pun menyantap sarapannya setelah Sehun kembali, dan Sehun mengemudikan karavannya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan yang sudah merasa baikkan bangkit dari kasurnya menuju tempat Sehun yang sedang mengemudi. Sehun yang tengah menghisap rokoknya setengah terkejut mendapati ada orang lain di belakangnya.

" Ah, kau sudah baikkan hyung?"

" Ya, aku sudah sehat. Kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit." Luhan berujar datar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku di samping Sehun, yang dibalas oleh Sehun " Baiklah".

Lama mereka berkendara diatas karavannya. Mereka kini menyusuri jalan lurus yang kosong hampir tidak ada kendaraan selain mereka. Dikanan dan kiri jalan terbentang padang rumput yang tertutupi salju sebagian dan yang lainnya hanya basah karena lelehan salju menampakkan warna rumput kekuningan yang sebenarnya. Jauh di tengah padang sana tiang-tiang sutet berjejer rapi dengan kabel-kabel yang menyambungkan antara satu tiang dengan lainnya. Saat ini matahari muncul sempurna, sinarnya tidak terhalangi oleh awan-awan gelap seperti sebelumnya walaupun sedikit redup.

" Aneh, padahal tadi turun hujan salju." Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan sedang asik menikmati pemandangan disisi kanannya, ia pun membuka jendelanya lebih lebar dari jendela yang berada disamping Sehun. Ia pun kini menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah hyung-nya, kemudian membuang rokoknya yang kini tinggal sepuntung.

" Dimana Handphone-ku?" Tanya Luhan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil merogoh semua kantung di pakaiannya. Sehun terpaku seketika, alasannya adalah telepon genggam Luhan kini sedang berada di sakunya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, ia mengambilnya ketika Luhan tengah tertidur. Kini Sehun mulai salah tingkah ketika Luhan mendekat kearahnya bahkan merogoh himpitan antara bangku dan paha Sehun, berfikir mungkin telepon genggamnya ada di bawah sana. " Kau tidak melihatnya Sehun?"

" Eng...kurasa tidak, hyung. Dimana kau letakkan terakhir kali?" Jawab Sehun kikuk.

" Ah, aku tidak ingat." Luhan menyandarkan diri di bangkunya lalu menerawang ke depan seraya mengingat dimana ia meletakkan telepon genggamnya terakhir kali.

" Apa kau ingin menghubungi seseorang, hyung? Pakai saja punyaku." Sehun menawarkan sambil berharap Luhan bisa teralihkan dari telepon genggamnya. Luhan yang menerima tawaran Sehun lantas mengambil telepon genggam Sehun dari tangan pemiliknya. Dengan keisengannya, Sehun sengaja menahan tangan Luhan yang kini terjebak dengan sebuah telepon genggam ditangan Sehun. Luhan berusaha menarik tangannya namun malah menguntungkan yang lainnya untuk mendekap penuh tangan Luhan. Membuang pandangannya lurus ke depan Luhan berkata datar namun dingin dan penuh tekanan, " Sehun." Yang rupanya berhasil membuat Sehun melepaskannya. Sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di wajah Sehun sekarang.

Sehun lupa ia masih punya masalah disini. Bagaimana kalau Luhan ternyata menghubungi nomornya sendiri? Ia akan tahu telepon genggamnya ada di saku anak itu. Berakhirlah hidup Sehun.

Luhan terdiam mendengarkan nada sambung dari telepon genggam di telinganya. Sedangkan jantung Sehun tengah berdegup sekencang-kencangnya menunggu hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya. Namun tiba-tiba,

" Ni hao? Xiw-" Luhan tidak meneruskan, tapi yang diseberang telepon rupanya sudah menjawab panggilannya. Sehun bernafas lega karena rupanya Luhan sedang menghubungi orang lain, tapi tidak berlangsung lama, Sehun menahan nafas leganya lagi. Siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan, Xiw-? Sehun mengernyit memikirkan sebuah nama. Ia pun memasang telinganya baik-baik berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan Luhan dengan orang itu.

" Apa kau sudah disana?"

"..."

" Oh syukurlah."

"..."

" Ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Sepertinya kau akan lebih dulu sampai."

"..."

" Ya, aku bersamanya."

"..."

" Kau tdak perlu khawatir, tenang saja."

"..."

" Baiklah, sampai ketemu di rumah. Wo ye ai ni" Luhan setengah berbisik mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat, berusaha menelan ludah untuk membasahinya. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

" Apa itu Xiumin hyung?" Luhan cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sesaat bingung bagaimana ia harus menanggapinya. Ia pun memilih menjawab seperlunya, " Ya." Dan kini mereka berdua terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

Luhan menatapi sekitar jalan, melihat-lihat tanda mencari tahu dimana posisi mereka.

" Sehun, dimana kita sekarang?" Yang tidak langsung menjawab, hanyut dalam lamunannya. "Sehun?" Luhan menegurnya kembali.

" Ya?"

" Kita ada dimana?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi, cukup heran melihat sikap Sehun. Sehun pun melihat ke GPS-nya namun tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Dia terus menekan-nekan layar GPS-nya tapi tidak mendapat respon menandakan alat itu tidak berfungsi.

" Hyung, sepertinya GPS-ku rusak. Sudah berapa lama kita mengemudi?"

" Sudah cukup lama. Pakai GPS handphone mu saja." Luhan mengotak-atik telepon genggam Sehun yang belum lama ia letakkan disisinya. " Sepertinya bukan GPS-mu yang rusak, memang area ini tidak terdaftar mungkin." lanjut Luhan memberi informasi yang cukup mengejutkan mereka berdua.

" Kau masih tau jalan kan, Sehun? " tanya Luhan mulai khawatir.

" Aku tidak begitu yakin, hyung. Apa kita sudah melewati tanda perbatasan provinsi?"

" Aku tidak melihatnya barusan, tapi sebelumnya aku tidak memerhatikan."

Sehun terdiam memikirkan langkah yang harus ia lakukan, tapi kali ini tetap mengemudi adalah hal pertama yang perlu ia lakukan.

" Hyung, terus perhatikan GPS-nya. Beri tahu aku kalau sudah ada tanda posisi kita." perintah Sehun pada Luhan. Mereka pun terus mengemudi tidak berhenti hingga Sehun mulai merasa lelah. Lelaki disamping Sehun sedang tertidur dengan pulas, ingin rasanya ia meminta hyung-nya untuk menggantikannya mengemudi tapi ia tidak tega melihat wajah damai yang sedang terlelap itu. Momen seperti ini sempat ia gunakan untuk mengembalikan telepon genggam Luhan, ia menaruhnya di salah satu laci di dashbordnya. Sehun sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, karena nomor yang ia cari sudah ada di telepon genggamnya tanpa ia sendiri yang memasukannya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari hampir habis, ditandai dengan menguningnya langit karena bumi yang sedang menuju jarak terdekatnya dengan matahari. Sehun benar-benar lelah kali ini, ia baru sadar ia memang belum tidur dari semenjak ia menjemput Luhan di Bandara. Ditepikannya karavan disisi jalan yang merupakan sebuah padang rumput yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ia lewati namun lebih kecil dan tanpa deretan tiang sutet. Diteguknya sebuah minuman berenergi untuk mendongkrak staminanya agar ia mampu meneruskan perjalanan, yang rupanya malah membuat ia ingin buang air kecil. Sehun pun menuju kamar mandi kecil di dalam karavannya.

Di bagian lain dari karavan, laki-laki manis yang penampilannya kini kusut karena terlalu nyenyak tidur, membuka matanya berat. Luhan tidak mendapati Sehun disisinya, ia kemudian mengecek GPS-nya yang masih belum menunjukkan posisi mereka. Putus asa, ia pun hanya menatap ke luar jendela berharap menemukan tanda lokasi atau semacamnya. Alih-alih sebuah papan penunjuk, Luhan menangkap pemandangan janggal di kejauhan. Jauh dari padang rumput di hadapannya Luhan melihat seperti sebuah perairan yang hampir menyatu dengan langit.

" hyung?" sekembalinya Sehun ia mendapati Luhan yang bersikap aneh seperti akan lompat ke luar jendela. Luhan yang sedang berusaha memperjelas pandangannya agar bisa yakin perairan apa yang ia lihat pun terlonjak membuat kepalanya terbentur langit-langit karavan yang rendah.

" Ya! Kenapa kau mengagetkan sekali!" Luhan meringis. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. " Maafkan aku, hyung." ujarnya santai.

" Sehun, apa kau punya teropong?" Luhan masih penasaran dengan yang tadi dilihatnya.

" Ada, untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya namun sepertinya tidak mengharapkan jawaban karena ia langsung menuju bagian belakang karavan ke sebuah rak tempat ia menyimpan teropongnya. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia butuhkan, Luhan pun mengeker ke arah yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

" Sehun, lihat!" Luhan berseru semangat. Ia pun membagi teropongnya dengan Sehun yang seketika berteriak senang. Sehun kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin karavannya lalu mengemudikannya ke arah sesuatu yang membuat kedua lelaki itu senang. Ketika tiba di tepi tebing mereka berhenti, kedua lelaki itu pun segera keluar dari mobilnya.

" Sehun, apa tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Maaf hyung tidak tidak ada jalannya, kecuali kau ingin melompat?" Ledek Sehun. Luhan pun pasrah, namun ia tetap menikmati pemandangannya.

Kedua lelaki itu kini sedang menikmati laut senja di musim dingin, ketinggian tebing memisahkan mereka dengan pantai dan laut yang ada di bawahnya.

Luhan kembali menggunakan teropongnya agar bisa menikmati panorama terbenamnya matahari dengan lebih jelas.

" hyung!" panggil Sehun yang suaranya terdengar jauh. Tanpa disadari Luhan kini sudah sendiri ditinggalkan Sehun yang berada diatas karavan. " come up here!" ajak Sehun bersemangat. Luhan tak berfikir panjang untuk segera menyusul Sehun.

" Dari sini akan lebih bagus, hyung." Sehun merebut terpongnya lalu mengeker ke arah laut lepas yang kini berwarna oranye. Luhan disampingnya sedang tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin musim dingin yang membekukan wajahnya. Sehun sekarang sudah beralih memandangi panorama yang lebih indah dari laut. Tidak pernah ia melihat wajah Luhan setulus ini. Yang dipandangi pun tidak sadar, membuat Sehun memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menikmatinya. Andai ia adalah tiupan angin yang bisa membelai Luhan dan mendekap setiap inchi bagian wajahnya dengan perasaan dingin yang membekukan membuat wajah Luhan tidak tersentuh oleh rasa yang lain melainkan rasa yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Segaris senyum dari bibirnya yang merona membuat bibir Sehun ingin merasakan kelembutannya walau sedikit. Hasratnya yang kuat mendorongnya maju menghampiri wajah Luhan perlahan, namun belum sampai ia ke tujuannya Luhan sudah membuka matanya.

" Hyung, coba lihat ke arah sana." Sehun menyodorkan teropongnya. Luhan menurut perkataan Sehun tanpa curiga. Sehun menuntun Luhan menggunakan tangannya menunjukkan arah, Luhan pun mengarahkan teropong sesuai perintah Sehun. Posisi mereka begitu dekat, Luhan kini seperti berada dalam pelukkan Sehun, pipi mereka hampir menyatu karena begitu dekatnya. Sehun memberikan arahan yang membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari kanan ke kiri sedang dirinya tidak merubah posisi malah bersiap menyambut wajah Luhan, dan..Cup! Bibir Sehun tepat mengenai pipi Luhan yang lembut dan dingin. Yang dicium geram lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun dan malah membuat mereka kini, saling mermpertemukan bibirnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun memberikan arahan yang membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari kanan ke kiri sedang dirinya tidak merubah posisi malah bersiap menyambut wajah Luhan, dan..Cup! Bibir Sehun tepat mengenai pipi Luhan yang lembut dan dingin. Yang dicium geram lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun dan malah membuat mereka kini, saling mermpertemukan bibirnya.

Sehun menutup matanya perlahan berusaha menikmati sentuhan yang dirasakannya, bibirnya baru saja akan memulai lumatan pada bibir Luhan namun belum sempat ia lakukan Luhan segera mendorongnya kasar.

" What the hell was that?!" Mata Luhan membesar, mukanya memerah. Ia pun melempar teropongnya ke dada Sehun membuat Sehun bergerak setelah mematung beberapa saat, lalu turun dari atas karavan. Sehun yang masih diam di tempatnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman melihat Luhan berlalu. Dibawah sana terdengar suara pintu karavannya terbanting keras lalu disusul suara mesin mobil menyala. Luhan telah menancapkan gas mendadak membuat Sehun terjungkal diatas sana.

" Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun panik mendapati karavannya tengah melaju kencang, dirinya yang berada diatas sana pun terancam bisa terjatuh kapan saja. " Hyung, kumohon hentikan!" Sehun berteriak kencang berusaha mengalahkan suara angin, namun Luhan tetap tidak menghiraukan. Sehun pada posisi berbaringnya berpegangan sebisanya bertahan dari kuatnya guncangan karavan yang melaju semakin kencang. Luhan tidak perduli akan nasib Sehun diatas sana, saat ini ia benar-benar marah dengan kelakuan anak itu. Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh bibir Luhan. Semakin kesal ia semakin menginjak pedal gas agar amarahnya terlampiaskan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah benda melintas vertikal dari atas melewati pandangan Luhan melalui kaca depan karavan. Suara teropong Sehun yang terlindas ban begitu nyaring bunyinya dan mengejutkan Luhan membuatnya membantingkan stir ke sisi jalan dan akhirnya menginjak rem untuk berhenti. Luhan sudah berfikir macam-macam melihat teropong Sehun yang terjatuh menandakan benda itu terlepas dari genggaman pemiliknya yang entah masih berada diatas sana atau sudah jatuh tertinggal di belakang.

Luhan segera menaiki tangga menuju bagian atap karavan berharap masih mendapati Sehun disana. Dan benar saja, Sehun masih ada disitu tengah terbaring dan seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Luhan mencurigai ini akal-akalan Sehun saja, anak itu memang sering kali berulah. Disenggolnya kaki Sehun dengan kakinya namun tidak ada respon, seperti yang sudah Luhan duga. Kemudian didekatinya bocah pucat itu, telunjuk Luhan mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas dari bawah hidung Sehun namun tidak ada hembusan sama sekali, dan Luhan juga sudah menduganya.

" Berapa lama kau akan sanggup menahan nafasmu, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan ketus, lalu melanjutkan " Cepat berhentilah berpura-pura atau aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi disini." Namun Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan merespon. Luhan pun melancarkan ancamannya, ia kini beranjak turun dari atas sana dan akan kembali mengendarai karavannya dengan kencang seperti tadi. Belum sampai kaki Luhan menyentuh tanah ia berhenti dan mengintip reaksi Sehun yang rupanya masih tidak bergerak. Baiklah, kali ini Luhan mulai panik. Sehun bahkan tidak mempan dengan ancamannya, apa dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri?

Luhan pun kembali naik dan segera memeriksa Sehun. Kalau ini hanya akal-akalan Sehun, ia pasti berharap Luhan akan memberikan nafas buatan untuknya. Luhan pun segera menghilangkan "memberi nafas buatan" dari daftar tindakan-yang-perludilakukan-nya. Kini ia menekan-nekan dada Sehun, berusaha pula merasakan detak jantung Sehun. Pakaian tebal Sehun cukup menghambatnya, ia pun mencoba mencari denyut nadi di sekitar pergelangan tangan dan leher Sehun namun tidak menemukannya juga. Ditempelkannya sebelah telinganya ke dada Sehun berusaha mencuri dengar apakah masih ada detak dari jantung Sehun, dan tiba-tiba..Hap! Tangan Sehun sudah merengkuhnya membuat ia terjebak pada posisinya yang berada di pelukan Sehun. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang terangkat dan memamerkan senyum terjahilnya.

" Bastard!" Geram Luhan dengan suaranya yang tertahan. Ia pun tidak tinggal diam, Luhan berusaha melakukan perlawanan agar bisa terlepas dari sana tapi rupanya tenaga Sehun lebih kuat hingga bisa tetap menguncinya.

" Sst..sst..st..tenanglah hyung, jangan melawan, oke? Nikmati saja dulu saat saat seperti ini." Ujar Sehun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

" Lepaskan aku!" Luhan masih melawan dan Sehun tetap bertahan, gerakan mereka menimbulkan guncangan pada karavan.

" Hyung, berhentilah melawan. Kalau aku lepas dan kau masih melawan seperti ini, kau akan terjungkal ke belakang." Luhan pun menurut dan mulai menghentikan perlawanannya. " Nah, begini lebih baik kan." Sehun malah memanfaatkan kesempatan dan kembali menikmati dekapannya.

" Lihatlah hyung, sungguh romantis sekali berpelukan diatas sini, di bawah langit malam yang cerah menampakkan bintang-bintang dan bulan. Aaah...aku sungguh menikmatinya.." Sehun benar-benar menikmatinya, ia pun kini memejamkan matanya menghayati momen. Sehun benar, tubuh Luhan yang cukup lelah pun perlahan mulai menikmati keadaan walaupun posisinya sedikit tidak nyaman. Mereka pun bertahan pada posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

" Hyung, kenapa kau tidak segera memberiku nafas buatan, huh? Padahal aku sudah menanti-nanti, hahahaha." Tawa Sehun menyadarkan Luhan untuk segera lepas dari pelukan Sehun yang melonggar.

" Not even in your dream!" Luhan melemparkan kalimatnya ke wajah Sehun dengan seluruh amarahnya, lalu segera turun. Sehun bangkit dan kembali tertawa, ia pun menyusul hyung-nya ke bawah tidak ingin kejadian yang tadi terulang.

" Hyung, aku terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kita bermalam disini saja, ya?" ujur Sehun yang kini sedang meregangkan otot lehernya, " aku belum tidur sejak kemarin, hyung." Lanjut Sehun memelas pada Luhan dan hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan.

Luhan mengumpulkan ranting yang cukup besar disekitarnya, sedang Sehun di dalam karavan sedang berusaha mengotak-atik mesin penghangatnya yang tidak mau menyala. Ia pun frustasi dan memilih bergabung dengan Luhan yang sudah duduk di depan api yang dibuatnya dengan ranting-ranting tadi.

" Sepertinya karavanku juga sudah lelah, hyung. Beberapa alat tidak bisa berfungsi."

" Apa GPS-mu juga tidak berfungsi?" Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

" Masih tidak, tapi entah karena wilayah ini tidak terdaftar atau memang GPS-ku rusak. GPS di _handphone_-ku juga tidak membantu, terus saja menunjukkan kita berada di kota Jinan."

" Mungkin kita memang belum jauh dari kota Jinan?"

" Tidak mungkin hyung, kita sudah berjam-jam diatas kendaraan. Aku yakin kita bahkan sudah meninggalkan wilayah Jiangsu." Perkataan Sehun sedikit membuat Luhan bingung, ditunjukkan melalui raut wajahnya yang kini menatap Sehun menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. " Ah, hyung. Kau tidak tahu jalur yang kita lalui bukan?" Luhan menggeleng lugu dan membuat Sehun menertawainya. Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam karavannya dan keluar dengan sebuah kertas yang terlipat di tangannya dan dua buah kursi lipat di tangan lainnya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun kesulitan segera membantunya.

" Ah..terima kasih, hyung." Mereka pun kini duduk di kursinya masing-masing menghadap api yang menghangatkan mereka. Lalu Sehun membuka petanya dan mulai menjelaskan.

" Kita dari Beijing, lalu kita melewati Tianjin dan terus ke arah Shandong. Tadinya kita akan melalui Anhui dan Jiangxi lalu langsung sampai ke Guangdong, jalurnya lebih singkat. Tapi sepertinya kita sedikit tersesat sehingga arah kita berubah. Kurasa kita sekarang berada di Jiangsu, karena seharusnya kita tidak menemukan laut sama sekali, yang menandakan kita berada di jalur pantai yang menuju ke Shanghai. Kau lihat, hyung?" Jelas Sehun sambil menunjuk pada petanya, Luhan pun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

" Itu pasti laut kuning." Sehun menunjuk ke arah laut di kejauhan. "Nah, jika kau menyebranginya kau akan sampai di pulau besar disana. Itulah tanah kelahiranku hyung, Korea Selatan. Aku berjanji pada diriku akan mengajakmu kesana suatu hari nanti." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman tulus. Luhan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Sehun." Panggilnya datar, " Apa kau mengatakan kita akan mengarah ke Shanghai, dari Bejing?"

" Ya.." Jawab Sehun ragu, masih heran dengan yang ditanyakan hyung-nya.

" Sehun." Panggilnya lagi, namun kali ini agak ditekan. " Apa kau tahu pemerintah China sudah membangun sebuah jalur bernama Jinghu Expressway, itu adalah jalan tol utama China yang menghubungkan ibukota Beijing di utara ke Shanghai di pantai pusat dari sejak tahun 2006?" Luhan menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dan memang terdengar melelahkan. Sehun mengangguk perlahan walau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti yang diucapkan Luhan.

" Dan apakah kau tau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menempuh perjalanan Beijing-Shanghai melalui jalur itu?" Kali ini Sehun menggeleng dengan tegas.

" 10 JAM SEHUN!" Sehun tersentak mendengar suara Luhan yang seketika meninggi. " Kau lihat Sehun? Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 hari penuh hanya untuk menempuh jarak yang sama dengan yang bisa kita tempuh hanya dalam waktu 10 jam melalui Jinghu Expressway. Kau mengerti sekarang kenapa dinamakan Expressway?" Luhan terengah-engah karena bicara tidak berhenti dan penuh emosi.

" Hyung, mana aku tahu? Aku kan sudah bilang, rencana kita bukan kesini. Kita tersesat sehingga berpindah jalur." Sehun tidak berusaha menenangkan, ia tahu hyung-nya itu memang mudah panik dan naik darah, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

" Apa kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan Natal di jalan, huh?" tanya Luhan menantang.

" Tidak hyung, tapi santailah sedikit. Aku bisa menjamin kita akan sampai sebelum Natal, oke?" Luhan hanya mendengus dan membuang tatapannya pada api yang sedang berkobar di hadapannya. Panas api itu sama dengan panas yang dirasakan Luhan di dalam hatinya. Kenapa begitu sial nasibnya terjebak bersama Sehun dan sekarang tersesat?

Suara perut lapar Sehun memecah keheningan. Makanan yang terakhir mereka makan adalah sandwich meatball yang mereka beli melalui _drive thru_ tadi siang, dan itu sudah berjam-jam yang lalu.

" Maaf, perutku lapar sekali." Sehun mengelus perutnya. Luhan pun sebenarnya tengah merasakan hal yang sama.

" Apa tidak ada makanan?"

" Kurasa ada, ramyun cup. Tapi kita tidak punya air panas, dan kompor tidak bisa berfungsi sama seperti pemanas."

Kekesalan Luhan bertambah, kini dirinya semakin tersiksa karena kelaparan ditengah kedinginan dan posisi mereka yang jauh dari restoran atau bahkan jauh dari sebuah kehidupan.

" Sebentar hyung, aku rasa aku masih punya sesuatu." Sehun kembali memasuki karavannya dan keluar dengan sebungkus makanan. " Aku masih punya _fish cake_ kiriman dari eomma, tapi sepertinya beku dan hanya ada 4 buah." Sehun menatapi bungkusan itu yang bahkan bagian luarnya masih menempel es-es dari dalam lemari pendingin.

" Kita bakar saja." Tanpa ragu Sehun menerima ide Luhan dan segera mengambil tusuk daging yang terbuat dari besi yang ia ambil dari kotak set barbekyu-nya.

" Kau punya perlengkapan barbekyu?" Tanya Luhan sekembalinya Sehun.

" Ya aku punya peralatannya tapi aku tidak punya pemanggangnya."

Mereka kini sedang memainkan makanannya diatas api, memutarnya agar semua sisi mendapatkan panas yang cukup dan merata. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat kue itu meleleh karena kondisi awalnya benar-benar beku. Milik Sehun kini sudah menghitam karena terlalu lama berada di atas api sedangkan bagian isinya masih sedingin es.

" Ya! Jangan kau bakar diatas api nanti akan hangus, bagian luarnya saja. Cukup dari jarak seperti ini, dia akan terkena panas api tapi tidak terbakar jadi tidak akan hangus." Luhan mencontohkan. Sehun pun membuang kue pertamanya dan mengambil yang baru lalu menirukan Luhan. Kondisi perut yang lapar dan cuaca yang dingin membuat Sehun tidak bisa diam saja menunggu kuenya meleleh, dia pun kini mengantuk dan tidak mampu menahan kepalanya yang berat. Tanpa disangka ternyata kuenya sedari tadi sudah masuk ke dalam kobaran api.

" Whoaa! Kue ku! Kue ku terbakar!" Sehun segera mengeluarkannya dari api namun terlambat, kini kuenya benar-benar terbakar dan menyala. Ia berusaha meniupnya namun apinya tidak padam.

" Buang Sehun, buang!" Perintah Luhan. Sehun pun memukul-mukulkan kuenya ke es hingga akhirnya apinya pun padam. Ditatapinya kini kue tidak berbentuk dan menghitam yang masih menancap di tusukannya itu. Itu adalah jatah terakhirnya dan ia mengacaukannya. Luhan yang menyaksikan hanya tertawa sinis melihat hoobae-nya itu, " Sehun bodoh." ujarnya. Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah dan tangisnya siap meledak. Namun tiba-tiba, Luhan menyodorkan kuenya yang sudah siap santap dan masih utuh seraya berkata, " Makanlah punyaku."

Mata Sehun kini berbinar, tak disangka ternyata Luhan masih memiliki hati untuknya. Walaupun hanya sepotong _fish cake_, yang pada dasarnya adalah miliknya, tapi itu adalah pemberian terbesar dari Luhan pada Sehun. Betapa Sehun mensyukuri momen ini hingga ia rela mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Sudahlah jangan berlebihan, cepat ambil sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sehun pun mengambilnya dengan senang hati dan memakannya, sedang Luhan kembali memanaskan jatah terakhirnya untuk ia makan. Selesai dengan santapannya, Sehun menguap lebar menandakan ia sudah mengantuk berat.

" Masuklah ke dalam, lalu tidur. Aku akan menyusul." Sehun tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan sendirian tapi ia benar-benar mengantuk. Pada akhirnya ia pun menuruti Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam karavannya. Sesampainya ia di dalam karavan, Sehun segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang kenyamanannya sudah lama ia rindukan, lalu terlelap.

Luhan masih di luar, kuenya sudah habis dan sekarang ia sedang bermain dengan sisa api yang hampir habis. Kesunyian ini tidak membuatnya nyaman. Ditatapnya langit yang sudah tidak terhiasi bintang lagi karena tertutup awan mendung yang tersamarkan gelapnya malam. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan salju, Luhan pun segera menghujani es di dekat kakinya pada api yang sudah tinggal menyisakan bara hingga akhirnya padam lalu meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam karavan.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sehun tidak mendapati Luhan disebelahnya. Difikirnya mereka telah berbagi ranjang semalam, namun disesali Sehun sepertinya ia tidur sendiri dan tidak merasakan kehangatan yang mungkin timbul saat ia berbagi ranjang dengan Luhan. Terenung sejenak, ia akhirnya tersadar karavannya sedang melaju. Khawatir sang pengemudi telah berkendara sepanjang malam dan tidak tidur, ia pun kini memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Sesekali ia melihat keluar jendela memperhatikan jalanan berusaha menangkap sudah seberapa jauh mereka berjalan.

" Pagi hyung." Sapa Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang serius mengemudi seraya duduk di sampingnya. Yang disapa hanya membalas dengan deheman singkat, dibalas lagi oleh Sehun dengan lirikan yang dilengkapi dengan senyuman geli. " Apa kau tidur semalam?" Lagi-lagi hanya dibalas sebuah deheman, Sehun pun tertawa kecil.

" Hyung, berhenti disana kita beli sarapan dulu." Sehun menunjuk sebuh restoran kecil di tepi jalan.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan di tempat dan kini karavan mereka sudah terparkir di tempat yang tersedia. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalama restoran bersama, namun Luhan segera mencari toilet sedang Sehun memesan makanan.

" Apakah benar ini jalur menuju Shanghai?" Tanya Sehun pada lelaki tua yang sedang melayani pesanannya saat sudah duduk di bar kafetaria.

" Ya benar, dari sini kau hanya perlu menuju Yangzhou lalu menyebrangi Runyang Bridge dan masuk ke jalur Jinghu Expressway."

" Apa masih jauh dari sini?"

" Yangzhou? Ah tidak, kau sudah dekat sekali. Kurang lebih setangah jam perjalanan. Memangnya kau mau kemana, anak muda? Kau mau ke Shanghai?"

" Mm..sebenarnya tidak. Kami sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke Guangzhou."

" Guangzhou? Kenapa kalian lewat sini?"

" Ya...kami tersesat." Sehun tersenyum pahit.

" Kalau begitu setelah menyebrangi jembatan kau lurus saja menuju..ah apa kau punya peta?" Sehun mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan lipatan kertas di sakunya. Kemudian lelaki tua itu mengeluarkan spidol dari sakunya lalu menarik garis mengubungkan titik-titik hitam di peta Sehun. " Ikuti saja jalur ini, mengerti? Ini lebih mudah walau sedikit jauh, tapi resiko tersesatnya lebih sedikit."

" Aah..terima kasih banyak." Sehun senang dan lega mendapatkan bantuan dari lelaki tua itu. Dirinya kemudian menyantap sarapan yang sudah tersaji, lalu disusul kedatangan Luhan yang telah selesai dengan 'urusannya' di kamar kecil. Luhan yang datang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun langsung menyantap sarapannya tidak menghiraukan tatapan curiga Sehun.

Selesai sarapan, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini Sehun yang mengemudi, Luhan duduk disampingnya mengamati peta yang sudah tergambar jalur yang harus mereka lewati. Wajah Luhan begitu serius, ia ingin memastikan kali ini mereka tidak akan membuang waktu diperjalanan untuk tersesat atau kehilangan jalur. Disampingnya, Sehun yang tengah mengemudi membagi pikirannya ke hal lain. Ia heran baru semalam Luhan bersikap baik padanya, sekarang sikapnya kembali dingin sedingin tumpukkan salju disisi jalan. Luhan bahkan belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya hingga saat ini. Kini Luhan sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya sepertinya sedang mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Sehun pun menduga itu adalah Xiumin, pria yang selama ini belum berhasil Sehun ketahui wujudnya atau apapun tentangnya. Ia hanya mendengar sesekali Luhan menyebutnya ketika menjawab panggilan telepon. Dan dari yang ia curi dengar sepertinya hubungannya cukup dekat, entah relasi apa yang mereka miliki. Sehun pernah mendengar dari salah seorang teman setingkat Luhan yang mendengar cerita dari Luhan kalau ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan khusus. Diketahui seseorang itu sebaya dengan Luhan namun dirinya memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan gege yaitu panggilan untuk orang yang lebih tua di China, Sehun yakin seseorang yang dimaksud adalah xiumin. Tapi sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha menguak informasi lebih lagi ia selalu gagal, karena Luhan begitu rapih menyembunyikan rahasianya. Semua laki-laki yang pernah dekat dengan Luhan di kampus bisa lacak Sehun, namun tidak kali ini. Asal Xiumin saja ia tidak tahu begitu juga dengan keberadaannya, Sehun tidak pernah mendapati Luhan menemui lelaki lain selain yang ia kenal selama di Beijing.

Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya, dilihatnya kini laki-laki di sebelahnya sedang melamun di jendela.

" Hyung." Luhan tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun.

" Hyung?" Panggilnya sekali lagi namun tidak mendapat respon.

" Hyung, apa kau marah padaku karena membuat kita tersesat?" Luhan masih mengacuhkan Sehun. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

" Hyung, kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku?"

" Tetaplah mengemudi." Balas Luhan ketus, Sehun hanya menarik nafas panjang berusaha bersabar. Lalu Sehun kembali fokus mengemudi sedang Luhan melanjutkan lamunannya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela hingga hembusan nafasnya membentuk embun pada kaca. Suasana di dalam sana kembali dingin, namun kali ini Sehun tidak berusaha mencairkan suasana seperti biasanya.

Dering telepon genggam Luhan memecah keheningan. Sehun siap memasang telinga lebar-lebar agar bisa menangkap percakapan Luhan dan seseorang di sebrang sana, yang sepertinya Sehun ketahui siapa. Namun Luhan tidak mengeluarkan sekalimat pun, tapi dari sebrang sana Sehun menangkap samar-samar suara laki-laki sedikit cempreng dan suaranya terdengar ceria. Luhan dibuat tertawa karenanya, tawa yang tidak pernah Sehun dapatkan untuknya. Bahkan berberapa detik yang lalu Luhan tidak mau menghiraukannya. Kini ia yakin, Xiumin adalah orang spesial bagi Luhan. Sadar dirinya diawasi, Luhan segera meninggalkan tempatnya menuju bagian belakang karavan. Sehun mendengar _" I miss you too"_ dari Luhan ketika pria itu melaluinya. Dan semua itu berhasil merusak suasana hati Sehun. Dipukulnya klakson hingga berbunyi keras walau didepannya tidak ada kendaraan satu pun dalam jarak dekat. Ia mengulangi pukulan itu beberapa kali. Tidak cukup, Sehun kini memainkan tuas gigi lalu menginjak pedal gas dengan penuh emosi membuat karavannya kini melaju benar-benar kencang. Tangannya menggenggam keras roda kemudi. Luhan yang sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres segera menutup teleponnya lalu menuju bagian kemudi sempoyongan kesulitan berjalan dengan kondisi karavan yang seperti itu.

" Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" teriaknya pada Sehun, namun kali ini Sehun yang tidak menghiraukan Luhan. Ia tetap melajukan karavannya, beruntung tidak ada kendaraan lain di depan mereka karena kondisi jalanan sedang benar-benar sepi. " SEHUN!" teriak Luhan lagi.

" Hyung, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Xiumin hyung?"

" APA!?" Luhan terkejut disaat seperti ini Sehun malah menanyakan hal yang seperti itu.

" Jawab hyung." Perintah Sehun dingin.

" Hentikan Sehun, kumohon!" Luhan merendahkan suaranya mencoba membujuk Sehun.

" Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawabnya." Ancam Sehun.

" Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang hentikan!" Perintah Luhan tegas.

Sehun menginjak pedal gas semakin keras. Luhan meringis merasakan laju karavan yang semakin kencang, dirinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Sehun berpegangan semakin keras pada jok di kanan dan kirinya.

" SEHUN BERHENTI!" Sehun tetap tidak mendengar dan lagi-lagi menginjak pedal gasnya lebih keras. Di kejauhan mulai terlihat kendaraan di jalur mereka.

" SEHUN STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT!" Luhan kini benar-benar berteriak keras, panik melihat yang dilakukan hoobae-nya yang bisa mengancam jiwa mereka. Namun itu tidak mengehentikan Sehun. Jarak mereka dengan kendaraan di depan semakin dekat, Luhan tidak ingin membiarkan nyawanya habis begitu saja karena tindakan konyol seorang bocah laki-laki tidak berakal itu. Melepas sebelah pegangannya, Luhan mengambil resiko. Diraihnya kepala jok diatas Sehun untuk berpegangan sedang wajahnya tepat mengarah ke Sehun yang kini pandangannya terhalangi lalu tiba-tiba dengan pasti, Luhan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Kejadiannya begitu cepat membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan mengapit bibir atas Sehun dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan mengapit bibir bawah Luhan. Sehun segera melepaskan kakinya dari pedal gas, kakinya kini menginjak rem membuat mereka terdorong ke depan. Dorongan itu juga membuat posisi Luhan tidak aman, namun ternyata sebelah tangan Sehun sudah memegangi tubuh kurus itu agar tidak terjatuh sedang sebelah tangan Luhan kini sudah menyangga di leher Sehun. Mereka bertahan pada posisi itu hingga karavan benar-benar berhenti. Setelah karavan berhasil berhenti, Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya untuk mempertahankan posisi mereka. Sehun memperdalam lumatannya, namun ketika ia hendak melumat bibir itu lagi, Luhan langsung segera melepaskan ciumannya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menganga.

Sehun dengan perasaan yang menggantung merasa perlu menuntut lebih dari apa yang telah didapatkannya. Ia lantas melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu bangkit. Dirinya kini berdiri menghadap Luhan. Sehun tidak segera beranjak, ia menatap Luhan yang sedang tertunduk diantara tangannya yang menyangga pada _mini pantry_ di dalam karavan.

" Hyung-" belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan, tiba-tiba..DUAK! sesuatu menabrak karavan mereka. Dorongannya begitu keras dan mendadak membuat Luhan terjatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan Sehun, guncangan tadi membuat dirinya terjungkal dan salah satu sisi kepalanya membentur dashboard dengan keras. Luhan meringis kesakitan pada tubuhnya yang membentur lantai. Dari luar terdengar sebuah kendaraan melaju dengan kencang sambil membunyikan klakson panjang yang Luhan yakini adalah kendaraan yang menabrak karavannya, yang sepertinya sebuah truk. Tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan karena karavan mereka memang sedang berhenti di tengah jalan. Luhan bangkit perlahan sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, ia pun lalu berjalan ke depan untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah terduduk di jok penumpang sambil sebelah tangan memegangi sisi kepalanya yang sedang merunduk menahan sakit.

" Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir karena Sehun seperti kesakitan namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. " Sehun?" panggilnya lagi.

" Hyung, aku berdarah." Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Sehun sudah dibanjiri air mata, namun sisi kanan kepalanya dipenuhi darah yang sedang berusaha Sehun tutupi dengan tangannya yang juga sudah berlumuran darah.

" Se-sehun! Tenang, jangan panik!" namun Luhan lah satu-satunya yang panik. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun bisa mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu. " Aku akan mengobatimu, diam disini!" Luhan segera mencari kotak P3K dan mengambil air menggunakan wadah lalu segera kembali pada Sehun. Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari lukanya, kemudian membersihkan lukanya perlahan. Luhan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas seberapa besar luka Sehun karena tertutupi rambutnya, sedang darah masih terus mengalir tidak berhenti. Luhan semakin panik, Sehun mengalami pendarahan dahsyat tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan lukanya.

" Hyung..aku tidak boleh berdarah." Sehun berusaha bicara dalam tangisnya.

" Ya Sehun, tenang saja. Aku sedang berusaha agar kau berhenti berdarah." Sehun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Luhan. " Aku pasti bisa Sehun, kau tenang saja." Luhan meyakinkan.

" Hyung, aku penderita hemofilia."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Sorry guys for late update.. I was actually ready to update at last weekend but I want to make this chapter a little bit longer, since the previous chapter was too short I think. So I hope you guys like it..**

**Btw, I won't post next chapter on next weekend because there's a wedding coming up, so I'll see you guys in two weeks ^^**

**Xiexie ni men..**


End file.
